The Great Aristocat Detective
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1986 Disney film, "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer; 2000) *Toby - Bolt *Olivia Flaversham - Treasure (Whisker Haven with the Palace Pets) *Hiram Flaversham - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Mrs. Judson - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Professor Ratigan - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fidget - Ferdinand (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Bartholomew - Mole (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Felicia - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *The Barmaid - Aunt Polly (Tom Sawyer; 2000) *Miss Kitty - Sasha (Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) and Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Queen Moustoria - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Ratigan's Henchmen - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jugging Octopus - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Piano Mouse - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Bartender - Pink Panther (The Pink Panther; 1993) *Thugs, Sailors and Burns - Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad; The Prince and the Pauper 1990), Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), The Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) and Beagle Boys (DuckTales) *Patron who tried to kiss the Barmaid - The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy (Quack Pack: Snow Place to Hide) *The Queen's Audience - Various Cats *Disguised Criminal - Negatron (Darkwing Duck: Negaduck) *Lady Mouse at the end (Client from Hamstead) - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) Scenes: # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 2 - Tom Sawyer Finds Treasure # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 3 - Enter Thomas O'Malley # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 4 - Enter Fat Cat # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Bolt # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 8 - Ferdinand Kidnaps Treasure/The Chase # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 10 - Fat Cat's Plan # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 11 - Thomas' Observation # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Ferdinand # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 15 - Thomas and Fat Cat's Confrontation # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 16 - Fat Cat's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case # The Great Aristocat Detective Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Gallery: Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg Tom Sawyer in Tom Sawyer.jpg Fat Cat in Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg Scat Cat.jpg Schnookums in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg Meat in Raw Toonage.jpg Mimi Caty 2.jpg Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions